As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
An information handling system, may communicate with another information handling system according to a suitable communications protocol, such as the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) communications protocol. The increasingly larger bandwidth that is available on networks has created processing bottlenecks at individual network elements comprising the network caused in part by communications protocol processing. Thus, although a communication network may be able to transport data according to the available bandwidth of the communications network, one or more of the network elements may limit the network throughput based on the availability of resources at the network element for communications protocol processing. That is, if the network element cannot process the data of the communications stream as quickly as it arrives, the network throughput may suffer.